memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Möbiusstreifen
Ist dieser Artikel canon? Wenn Möbiusschleife genannt wurde, ist Möbiustheorie kein Canon, so lange dies nicht eindeutig in einer Szene auf dem Bildschirm oder im Kino genannt wird. Zumindest umbenennen, obwohl der ganze Artikel geändert gehört.--Tobi72 13:52, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :es ist canon. worf sagt: es gibt doch die theorie des möbiusstreifens.. - deshalb canon. --Micha81 13:53, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Deshalb ist Möbiusschleife canon, aber nicht Möbiustheorie.--Tobi72 14:04, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) : ; ) - aber "möbiusband" ist glaube ich nicht canon - müsste eigentlich raus. --Micha81 14:05, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :worf sagt jedenfalls nicht "möbiusband". hatte es ausversehen zuerst mit in den artikel geschrieben --Micha81 14:06, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :es fehlt eigentlich noch der artikel "möbiusschleife" oder? --Micha81 14:08, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Versteh ich nich?! "2365 wird die Enterprise in einer solchen Schleife gefangen und zerstört, der andere Captain Picard, der dabei entsteht, wird zurückgeschickt, um sie zu treffen." Ich hatte ein Komma und "um" hinzugefügt, aber wirklich verstehen, tu ich den Satz nicht. Was zu treffen?!? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:16, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Die Enterpris, der ganze Satz ist aber ein wenig seltsam ("der andere Picard" - einen anderen kann es nur geben, wenn zuvor der erste erwähnt wird), und auch keinesfalls ausreichend für die Beschreibung der Story--Bravomike 16:18, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Korrektur, mit "sie" war die Crew der Enterprise gemeint, was gar nicht geht, weil die zuvor überhaupt nicht erwähnt wurde. habs mal umformuliert, hoffe, das reicht so, ein bisschen mehr könnte aber natürlich immer noch--Bravomike 16:22, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry, ich hatte da an der Arbeit nicht wirklich Zeit, das genau zu überprüfen und umzuschreiben, aber die vorherige Version war gar nicht zu gebrauchen.--Tobi72 16:34, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Möbiusstreifen also warf spricht von möbiusstreifen... das müsste erwähnt werden. und ein redirect von möbiusstreifen auf möbiusschleife.. --Micha81 16:21, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Nein, wenn Worf Möbiusstreifen sagt muss der Artikel dort hin verschoben werden... war er da nicht schon mal?--Bravomike 16:23, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Synchro...im Englischen heißt es: "There is the theory of the moebius, a twist in the fabric of space where time becomes a loop from which there is no escape.". Müsste also Möbius-Theorie sein (wenns so übersétzt wurde) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:27, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Im Endeffekt haben wir dafür sowieso nur einen Artikel, und der sollte unter dem Begriff liegen, der erwähnt wird. Übrigens, in der MA/en gibt es noch keinen Artikel, aber einen roten Link auf "Moebius twist"--Bravomike 16:29, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Tut mir leid, da hatte ich mich vorher an der Arbeit verlesen. Gehört natürlich dann in Möbiusstreifen, wenn es so gesagt wird.--Tobi72 16:41, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Laut Skript gibt es in der Folge nur diese eine Erwähnung von Möbius. Wenn jemand die Folge zur Verfügung hat: ist gleich am Anfang. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:42, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Was ist denn nun die genaue deutsche Formulierung, könnte die noch mal jemand (Micha81?) raussuchen?--Bravomike 16:43, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::warf sagt "möbiusstreifen"..--Micha81 16:47, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Zum Kotzen die Synchro....was zur Hölle soll denn Streifen...naja, wir müssen es so übernehmen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:50, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC)